


My Prisoner

by NormandyStarlight



Series: Normandy's Drabble [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormandyStarlight/pseuds/NormandyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for prompt:<br/>“Nope! You’re my prisoner today…”</p>
<p>Post-Mass Effect 1 fluff/almost smut.</p>
<p>EDIT 5.17.16 - This short was originally written for Evelyn Shepard and Kaidan, but will end up conflicting with events that are coming up in Chasing Starlight, so I'm changing it to Lyla Shepard and Kaidan, which works just as well. :)</p>
<p>(semi-NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Prisoner

Being on shore leave after the Battle of the Citadel almost felt wrong. Almost. There was still so much to do with geth left-overs and damage to the citadel, but Admiral Hackett ordered the Normandy and her crew to take at least a week of shore leave. Lyla Shepard knew that they in need of some R&R, and was glad to not have to feel guilty about taking it.

The Normandy had docked on the Citadel after the attack, so it made sense to take the leave there to make the most of it. There were plenty of areas that didn’t sustain damage, though most of them were in the wards.

Shepard had a tiny condo she had bought down in Shin Akiba, and decided to invite Kaidan over so the two of them could finally have some true privacy.

Lyla awoke rolling off of Kaidan’s toned bare chest. Last night had been their first off; Pure exhaustion had taken its toll on both of them, leaving no room for any desire other than sleep.

Lyla yawned, stretched, and started to swing her legs over the side of the bed when Kaidan’s warm, muscular arms wrapped unyielding around her waist. Shepard giggled and turned around to face him, her hair a hot mess from not yet being brushed. She noticed a menacing smirk across his handsome face and glanced down across his body, making note of the bulge under the sheets that had not been there a moment ago.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kaidan asked, his husky voice laced with lust.

Lyla felt her heart jump inside her chest in response to his tone. She had never seen him in such a libidinous state. She gulped, trying to maintain composure. “I thought I would make us a cup of tea. Perhaps pick up something for breakfast, too.”

Kaidan kissed her shoulders, his teeth grazing the straps of her tank top. “That’s very sweet, Lyla,” he spoke in the seconds between the times his lips were against her skin, “but, no thanks.” He brought his lips to hers, kissing her strongly.

She spoke the moment they separated. “But aren’t you hungry?” she genuinely inquired. When they had been on the Normandy, Shepard noticed Kaidan always had a substantial breakfast just after waking.

“Nope,” he replied simply. His amber eyes poured into her silver ones with carnal desire. Kaidan moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, his breath hot against her skin, “You’re my prisoner today.”

Lyla felt sensuous heat pool between her legs, and surrendered her body to him.


End file.
